potatomanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog 'is the main protagonist and titular character and is the main character mascot of SEGA, from the Sonic the Hedgehog long running franchise. He is a anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and and guest stars as a cameo character in the [[Potato-Man (franchise)|''Potato-Man (franchise)]]. Role in franchise Sonic is a blue hero and adventurer who mainly loves chili dogs, racing in competitions and hang out with friends, in his mean time and racing around the world defeating villains, also his arch-nemesis known as the nefarious IQ genius and mad scientist [[Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik|'''Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik]], and saving the world as, Sonic's main priority. Hence his name, he is known for running at 170 miles per hour like speed. Defeating mad robots created by Dr. Eggman who once stuffed woodland animals in robots to power them, and now using other energies, and also dark entity like beings turning into a concussive ball, home- targeting his enemies at super speed and more abilities collecting rings to give him supersonic abilities to boost faster, Sonic has faced more than robot machines mentioned with Dr. Eggman who has harnessed dark entities and power he can not forever control. Sonic foils every scheme leaving Eggman furious into always trying to capture and destroy Sonic but never does, also sometimes due to the help of Sonic's friends. Sonic has raced through the titles in connection with the Chaos Emeralds, keeping them from evil villains also including Dr. Eggman who wants them for power and world domination, or whatever he feels he wants them for, Sonic uses them for the purpose of good also harnessing them turns him into "Super Sonic" his golden, upward spike, form. This allows Sonic to undergo power of speed and flight. Also known as anyone can use the emeralds as well as of known if harnessed for "Super" related. Sonic is also a powerful fighter and a fan for adventure and entertainment. Appearance Sonic is a anthropomorphic blue furred hedgehog with whte strapped, gold buckled, red shoesand has tan arms and torso that surrounds with fur. Pointy straight ears, black pointy nose and tan muzzle. He wears white gloves. =Role= Sonic appears meeting Potato-Man the main protagonist of the franchise of the same name. Sonic fists bumps Potato-Man, which they are also close friends and kind of share a little resemblance even though different titles and species. He has unspecified role. Friends and Allies * e.t.c Sonic's world * Miles "Tails" Prower (adoptive brother/ best friend/ sidekick) * Potato-Man External Links the Hedgehog Sonic Link. (Sonic News Network) Trivia * Sonic was a used for a prototype design of Potato-Man used for the previous irises, shoes and gloves and had a muscular arm and leg shape simular to Sonic. Which Sonic resembled Potato-Man. * Sonic The Hedgehog was Vic Pennie's 2# favorite video game character of all time, other being, Pac-Man. * Sonic is often seen in cameos, with his friends, most of the time, often known to be Miles "Tails" Prower. * Sonic and Potato-Man share some of the same traits of design however. * Sonic is a featured major character in the Smack-Boys!! franchise. Gallery